User blog:Evergreendusk/What the Bible Really Says About Homosexuality
(Note: The source is from WhatTheBibleReallySays on YouTube. I removed some inappropriate things and added some appropriate things of my own.) In the Bible, God says not to marry the same gender. Or did He? In Genesis, there was a story of two towns full of bad people. Lot was the only good person. Two men came to visit Lot. Then, a mob outside demanded the men came out of the house for purposes. Now, this connects to homosexuality because the mob was was men, and the travelers were men. People think God is saying homosexuality is bad here, but would it be okay if the travelers were women? Of course not. In Leviticus, there are two quotes about homosexual couples. But during that time, it was the era of idols. People worshiped statues, and one way to worship back then was to basically date someone the same gender. Is God really condemning homosexuality or is He telling people not to worship idols? Adding on, people have said that the things the Old Testament says do not apply to the modern day. For example, sacrificing baby lambs is not needed in modern day. And plus, in Leviticus, another law was cutting the hair on the sides of your head. So, no, cutting hair is not wrong, but the fact that it was tied to idols was wrong. The same goes for homosexuality. Now, in the New Testament, there are two verses which say things about "homosexuality being bad". Keep in mind that the New Testament was translated from Greek. The same Greek word was used in these two verses. (1 Corinthians 6:9-10 and 1 Timothy 1:9-10.) The word was Arsenokoites, which is a compound word. Arsen meant "man" and koites meant (you should search it up). Arsenokoites probably needs to be translated in a better way, as compound words don't always equal the words they're made. Like the word "butterfly". To find out what the word really means, we have to see it being used in a sentence. This word is only used twice in the entire Bible. So, another source must be used. A spokesperson in the second century used the word for Zeus raping a young boy. In another example, in the ancient texts of the Sibylline Oracles uses the word to refer to economic exploitation. These words are not used to describe homosexuality. Furthermore, the context of the verses was basically listing a bunch of things you shouldn't be if you want to inherit the kinddom of Heaven. Some examples were: slave traders, murderers, and robbers. Another verse is Romans 1:26-27. It described homosexuality as "unnatural". Now, unnatural does not mean bad. For example, if you have a cat that doesn't climb trees, but it suddenly climbed one, that would mean it was doing something "unnatural". The word is used again in Romans 11:24, but this time, it described God giving salvation to non-Christians. Now, is that bad? No, of course not. So why is "unnatural" considered bad? So, no, the Bible does not say homosexuality is bad. It's saying that idol worship, rape, and maybe even economic exploitation is bad. It's the meaning behind it. In modern days, these meanings do not apply. Think about that. Category:Blog posts